Slave for you
by isgummygirl
Summary: A potion going wrong can have chaotic consequences...
1. Bet gone wrong

"I would very much appreciate it if you all quit you blabbering and get to work, that goes to Potter and Weasley," Snape snarled as he strode past his two least favorite students.

"Dang it mate, why does that grease ball always has it against us?" Ron said in a not so soft whisper.

"Ron, is that what you call a whisper? Keep it up and Dumbledore might hear us from where he is," Harry chuckled slightly.

"Oiy Harry, you're calling me a big mouth then?"

"That's enough of you two! Potter switch places with Goyle," Snape commanded irritated at the non-stop chattering from the two best friends.

Harry looked over to where Goyle was sitted, and as expected and unfortunate it was next to Malfoy.

"Professor please, Ron and I will keep it quiet now."

"Mate don't beg him, sitting next to Malfoy is as bad as begging something to Snape," Ron said in a furious whisper.

"Ten points from Gryffindor thanks to Weasley, now hurry up Potter you are distracting the students. I also recommend a new partner in potions from now on," Snape said narrowing his eyes at Ron.

"Will take into recommendation," Harry mumbled as he went over to sit to Malfy.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ron said pretending to sound offended.

"You were supposed to Ron, honestly-"

"Potter quit giving a circus act with Weasley and come help me with the potion," Malfoy said almost as irritated as Professor Snape.

Harry was about to argue when he realized that once again, he had gotten the attention of everyone in class. Slightly embarrassed, Harry obeyed Malfoy and headed over to help him with the potion. The boy who lived had flaws like everyone else, and it was obvious to anyone that potions class was one of them. As much as Harry disliked Malfoy, he had to give him credit when it came to his potions skills.

"Potter pass me the herbs and don't forget to stir the potion counterwise," Draco commanded making sure Harry did his job.

"You are quite bossy you know, but I'll let it slip only because for once I might get a decent grade in potions," Harry replied following the instructions.

"If you weren't my partner for this I would of made sure the potion exploded," Draco said in horror that he was helping Harry get a passing grade.

"Whatever you say Malfoy."

Draco was about to give attitude for the low gratitude Potter was showing him when fierce red hair got in between them.

"What do you think you are doing here Weasley? Does Professor Snape know you switched places?" Draco exclaimed looking over where Snape was.

"Shut up Malfoy, the grease ball is too busy tormenting poor Neville he didn't even notice me getting up, anyway I was going to talk to Harry," Ron shot back, annoyed of getting interrupted

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"Turns out Goyle knows as much about Potions as you, which is not helpful at all so we both got bored and started looking over ancient potions and they all are wicked finally something in potions-"

"Now you're best friends with Goyle, Ron? I feel betray," Harry teased his friend.

Draco felt annoyed, seriously ancient potions? What was so wicked about things that were out of date? He knew Ron was a poor and odd teen, but of all the things potions offered that's what he found fascinating?

"Stop interrupting me! Goyle is actually not bad you know I was surprised, anyway we saw some really ancient potions about wizard slavery. It basically bonds two wizards together and the slave has to obey every whim of his master, wicked cool right? Is like having a house elf" Ronsaid, clear excitement in his voice.

"Ron, slavery is very wrong and so is owning a house elf," Harry said in shock his best friend could even say that.

"Can't blame him Potter, Weasley is so used to being a peasant he wants to know what having power feels like for once," Draco arrogantly said getting in the conversation.

"Peasant huh? Beats being a prat like you, I bet you couldn't pick up your robes even if your life depended on it," Ron said angrily.

"I could too Weasley, I just simply do not have the need to unlike you!"

"Prove it then, you act all high and mighty even if we all know you would die just by getting someone else a glass of water," Ron said trying to push Draco's buttons.

Draco then stood up and headed over where Goyle was. Both Harry and Ron could see how irritated Draco have gotten at the very true accusations.

"Ron, what was your deal getting Malfoy worked up like that? He's usually the one to start things not the other way around."

"I know mate, but Malfoy did started it. He called me a peasant!"

Harry decided to ignore the situation and continued on to finishing the potion. Despite Ron still continuing to argue that Draco started the situation, Harry was very focused on his potion. He could see that it was turning a solid blue just the way Snape had said it should look once finished. Maybe it was that Snape was always up his shoulder why Harry struggled with the class.

"Ron be quiet already, look the potion is blue! I did it right!" Harry exclaim fascinated and proud of his accomplishment.

"Yes Harry, I see is blue. Congrats, but you are not-"

Ron was then again interrupted by the hand of Malfoy on his lips. In his hands, Malfoy held the most intense looking red potion ever. Nothing like Snape had said the finish result was supposed to look.

"Alright Weasley, you said I couldn't survive serving someone a glass of water? I made a very simple antique slavery potion, that unlike most that bonds wizards for eternity, this one only lasts an hour." Draco announced holding the potion up Ron's face.

Suddenly, Ron started laughing so hard, he almost fell off his seat.

"Malfoy you seriously made a simple slave potion to prove me I'm wrong? Alright Malfoy let's bet that you can't go an hour without complaining about having to give me a glass of water."

"To make it more interesting let's bet some silver sickles, which of course you don't have but I accept-"

"Both of you stop it!, Harry angrily exclaim, you are acting like children! Give me the potion Malfoy."

Seeing that Malfoy was refusing to give him the potion, Harry tried snatching it away. He threw himself at Malfoy and it soon looked as if they were making out on the floor.

"Potter quit it! You just love attention don't you? As if you don't get it enough already-"

"Malfoy give me the potion already! You're the one that's making us get the attention!"

A crack that was loud enough to finally get Snape's attention was heard. The Potions Master finally looked up from bullying Neville and saw a white mist surrounding both Potter and Malfoy. Whatever had happened there knocked off several potions from other students desk and left all of them with eyes wide open.

Typical, never can I get a normal class section, Snape thought to himself.

"Mister Potter, what scandal are you up to now?"

Coughing, Draco managed to stand up and dust his robes. He noticed everyone including Snape staring at him, as if it was he who caused the accident. Furious and without thinking, he swinged at kick at Harry's back making him groan.

"Potter get up! Pick up the mess already!"

"You pick it up Malfoy," Harry screamed, looking just as angry as Draco.

Just when Harry was about to get up he dropped to his knees, shrinking in pain. Everyone was staring in shock and horror as Harry continued yelling every time more painfully. Snape immediately rushed over next to Harry and checked the potion the teenagers had broken.

"Potter do what Malfoy told you to do, clean the mess!"

Still in pain, Harry hurried and started picking up the shards of the broken potion, getting slight cuts.. Slowly, the pain started going away the more shards he picked up.

Snape's eyes raged with anger as soon as he looked Draco.

"Do you know what you just caused?" Snape furiously asked Draco.

"Well n-o I don't, I me-an it was all a du-mb bet me and Weasley made and the potion accidentally broke…" Draco stumbled over words trying to explain the situation to a raging Snape.

"Draco, that idiotic bet you and Mister Weasley made is beyond absurd. Not only that, wizard slavery has been illegal for years, you blockheaded children!" Snape exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, I was not aware…" Draco trailed off.

"Clearly not, Potter is now your slave!"


	2. Oh, Joy!

Draco stared in shock at Harry, who was still busy picking up the pieces of glass that had flew off to the floor.

This was not supposed to end like this! Stupid Potter getting in the way, typical attention seeker always has to get involved where no one calls him! Then of course ends up being the center of attention like always why that little-

"Class is dismissed! Everyone out except for Potter and Malfoy!" Snape exclaimed, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

Hermione, who had stayed quiet this whole time, felt rather guilty. She knew she should had checked on her friends when they got their seat exchanged with Malfoy because something always went wrong when he's around.

"Oh professor, I have to stay and check on Harry! He's hurt and he needs healing before he gets worse!"

"Yeah professor,"!Ron added, "what if he chops off his fingers? Then how will he play quidditch, fly a broom, hold a wand-"

Ron stopped blabbering once Snape give him a cold and indifferent stare.

"Weasley and Granger, when I said everyone out you two were included. Now stop exaggerating, the precious boy who lived has nothing but a slight paper cut now get out!"

He gave both worry teenagers a rather hard shove towards the door and indicated for everyone else to do the same unless they also wanted to get push around.

Hermione shot Harry one worry, yet reassuring look before she stepped out of the room while Ron simply gave him two thumbs up.

The room was now empty with just the potions professor and the two arch enemies. Draco felt slightly embarrassed with the whole show so he decided to stare down at the floor until he was giving instructions.

What would father think if Professor Snape was to tell him he along with the peasant Weasley made a whole freak show during potions class? He already was on a warning ever since up to now he still hasn't been able to top the mudblood girl in class!

"Not my fault she has no life and spends all her afternoons studying until she can no longer read…" Draco mumbled to himself, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"What was that Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing important professor."

Snape sighted and took a look at Harry's slightly bleeding hands. There were a few shards that seemed to have gone a bit deep into his skin.

"How are you holding up Potter?" Snape questioned in a harsh tone despite the teenager clearly being in pain.

"It hurts…"

Harry couldn't help but let out a small whim as the professor kept examine his hands.

"Let's go take you to Madame Pomfrey to have you clean up then we will have to pay a little visit to Dumbledore. Malfoy you're coming along."

—–—

"My gosh Severus! How could you let poor Harry's hands get this many bruises? Not so responsible of you Severus, I must say I am quite surprised since you always know how handle your class."

Snape had made his way to Poppy's nurse room along with the teens. Draco stood in the corner leaning against the wall, while Harry was sitting in the bed getting examine by the nurse. Draco of course couldn't help but throw bored glances at Harry that said, "stop exaggerating, you just want attention."

The professor rolled his eyes at the rant the healer was giving him. What does that bloody women even know about keeping a classroom under control? She gets students when they're in their worse conditions, of course they wouldn't even have the energy to cause chaos at the recovering room!

"Are you done yet women? I'll personally like to know if the precious brat will still be good to use a wand."

The healer shot Snape an annoyed glare.

"Yes Severus, HARRY is perfectly fine to hold on to his wand. I just do not want him to be doing much effort with his right hand, and I assigned him a healing potion I want him to drink every day after he has had dinner. He should be good after that, now let's talk about your behavior towards him because honesty Severus you're too harsh on him and he just got an acci-"

"Thank you Pompey, if that's everything we will be going now."

Snape dragged both Harry and Draco out of the nursery room before Pompey could continue with her very unnecessary (according to Professor Snape) rant.

As they all made their way to Dumbledore's chamber Harry couldn't help continue being quiet as he had a million questions in his head.

"Professor, am I going to be okay? Why did it hurt when I screamed at Malfoy and it went away when I did what he said? And what did you meant I am Malfoy's slave?"

"Potter, I do not feel like responding to you so quit your blabbering."

"Indeed Potter, Draco added with his usual smug smirk, you should stop talking for good. It would certainly make my life a lot better."

Harry at this point had enough of Malfoy for the day. He was about to respond back until Snape place his finger on Harry's lip.

"Potter, all I will tell you is that do not answer back to Malfoy for the sake of your health. Now keep on moving."

"Ahh my boys! So happy to see you all, come in come in." Dumbledore beamed at the sight of seeing Severus and Harry. He was, however, surprised when he saw Draco coming in right behind them as well.

"What can I help you with Severus? Any treats boys?"

Dumbledore shoved his tray of sweets to the teenagers.

"Lately my personal favorite have been the chocolate frogs, they are quite delicious and I simply can't seem to stop munching on-"

"Why does everyone feel the need to fill us in with details no one asked?" Snape furiously asked, clearly irritated by everything that has been happening.

"Oh Severus, you seem like you could just a couple of chocolate frogs yourself!" Dumbledore happily suggested while handing out some chocolate frogs to Snape.

"No, I do not need this poison! I'm going to be forward, during class the brilliant Weasley and genius Malfoy had the fabulous idea of doing a wonderful bet involving making a potion of very legal wizard slavery. Everything went perfect minus the fact the potion broke and affected both Potter and Malfoy. To conclude this nonsense, Potter is now Malfoy's servant."

"I see you still have your sense of humor and sarcasm Severus…" Dumbledore chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood up despite the worry expression on his face.

"It was mostly the Weasley's idea!," a very alarmed Draco exclaimed, "he was the one that started looking at ancient potions and suggested the bet in the first place! You could almost say I'm a victim of his absurd thinking!"

"Dear Draco, please do settle down," Albus calmly said as he placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"We can worry about whose fault was it later, for now our main concern is Harry."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave him a warm smile. He could see the boy was clearly very nervous and uncomfortable about this, for he has been mostly quiet this whole time.

"Severus, I will have to take a look at what was use to make the potion and have a look at that odd book of yours."

"It is not an odd book, it is an in depth look at potions and their many uses. The fact that two idiotic foolish children decided to go look at the back of the book instead of following simple directions does not reflect my book. I should take off 200 points from Gryffindor if you ask me."

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Severus to be extremely bias even when both houses were to blame in this. However, his smile faded as he realized he was going to have to find a solution before something could go terribly wrong in this.

"Okay, this is what will happen until we fix this slight issue. Harry, until I update you, I suggest you stay in the Slytherins chamber along with Draco just to be safe."

Harry's face immediately turned upset, was Dumbledore okay? Stay over with Malfoy? They hated each other and no doubt Malfoy would take advantage of this to make him miserable!

"Now now Harry, don't put that face. Promise I'll down what I can to fix this issue as soon as possible."

Draco turned to Harry with a smug smile.

"Well Potter, this will be fun won't it?"


End file.
